


Devil's Deal

by ancslove



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Angst, Blackmail, Heavy Rape, M/M, Male Slash, Not for the faint of heart, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancslove/pseuds/ancslove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sociopath looking for some long-term fun.  A revolutionary who will do anything to safeguard his cause and his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil's Deal

The young man was tall and slim, well-dressed and better spoken. In other circumstances, Enjolras would have perhaps thought him a rival for Courfeyrac in fashion and carriage. Now, caught in an iron grasp, his arms twisted painfully together by the huge bear of a man behind him, and with a meaty palm clamped over his mouth and lower jaw, he listened to the dandy in growing horror. 

“Monsieur Enjolras, it is a pleasure to formally meet you. You’re probably wondering who we are and what we’re doing here. I’ve seen you out on the streets, and so I decided to ask around a bit. Easy enough to discover your name and address. A boy in your position should take more care. The things we’ve found here…

“Seditious writings, in your hand and others’, maps and plans, cryptic little notes. And of course, the weapons. Far more weapons than a bourgeois student should ever need.”

Enjolras narrowed his eyes, thinking fast. He didn’t keep much here that he couldn’t explain away, and he had the money and status to smooth over any lingering questions. It was deplorable and a symptom of the corrupt system he worked to change, but he could exploit it if he needed.

“Now, listen closely. There are others who know of this, and who have evidence of your activities and sympathies. And if one or both of us do not make it back to them tomorrow morning, they will go to the police. And the police, in their eagerness to catch all traitors to the king, will likely agree to overlook lesser annoyances. Alright, you can let him speak.”

He flexed his jaw as his mouth was released and the steel arm slid lower to lock around his shoulders. They’d been waiting for his arrival, and had grabbed him as soon as he’d walked through the door to his apartment. Enjolras noted that they had already ransacked the place.

“What do you want? If you are going to turn me in anyway, why shouldn’t I at least kill the both of you first?”

The man gave an incongruously cheerful laugh, then, “Be reasonable, and you won’t be turned in. I don’t honestly care about your little revolution. You’ll be able to go about your daily business, as usual. Merely with a few extra duties.”

Swallowing his rising trepidation, Enjolras gave an experimental twist against his captor’s grasp. The response was swift. A solid cuff to his ear momentarily dazed him, and when his senses settled, the young dandy was in his face, pressing a blade against his throat.

“Really, I assumed you were smarter than this. If you’re going to be troublesome, I could just kill you, and then turn in your friends. Or at the very least, make one of them a similar offer.”

His blood ran cold at the thought of one of his friends being put in this position. He knew that he was quickly losing control of the situation, but he kept his voice and gaze steady.

“And what would those duties entail?”

A razor smile, cruel and devoid of all humanity, and the man leaned in to whisper in his ear, “Servicing me in every way I desire.”

-

“So,” the breath ghosted across his neck, “do we have a deal?”

“You said I could continue my daily business. That doesn’t seem possible under the terms you’re offering.” 

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll adjust. If you really want to make this arrangement work.”

Enjolras quickly reviewed his options. It could all be an elaborate bluff, with these two working on their own, but could he gamble on that? This man didn’t strike him as the type to not take precautions, and Enjolras generally considered himself a good judge of character. 

His head was suddenly yanked back and his arms wrenched upward. 

“I am fast losing patience!” The tip of the knife dug into his throat just enough to draw a bead of blood. “I’ll try that poet of yours instead.”

“Wait!” Enjolras made his decision. “You won’t touch him!”

“Then we have an agreement?”

“You will leave my friends alone. This stays strictly between us. And you will refrain from doing anything to me that will hinder my work.”

For a moment, the man looked torn between annoyance and amusement, and Enjolras held his breath, then the knife moved away from his neck and the man laughed.

“You don’t seem to realize your place in this little scheme.”

Lifting his chin, Enjolras met the laughter with an icy stare. “Is this a deal?”

Still smiling, the man nodded, “It sounds that way. Yes, Enjolras, this is a deal. Play your little games during the day, then at night, you belong to me.”

“It seems rather unfair that you know my name, and I don’t know yours.”

“No, you don’t realize at all. But you will. Now, I would see my new possession. Strip.”

He was released, and he took a minute to ease his sore, bruised arms, before removing his torn cravat. He was thankful that his hands remained steady, without trembling, as he began unbuttoning his waistcoat.

“Too slow.”

As he was grabbed once more and forcibly stripped naked, Enjolras closed his eyes and tried to fight off a wave of fear. This wouldn’t break him. He wouldn’t let them break him.

-

Shivering a little as the air hit his bared skin, Enjolras kept his eyes shut against the weight of the gazes traveling his body. Rough lips met his, and he turned his head aside as much as he could. A hand fastened in his hair, denying him even that little escape.

“Open.”

The hand tugged his head back against his other captor’s chest, and the mouth was on him again, harsh and insistent. Eyes still closed, Enjolras parted his lips and let the man have his way, let his mouth be taken and his body groped. He’d sealed his own fate, but he would survive this. For his Patria, and for his friends, he could do this. Gagging slightly when the tongue plundered too deeply, he rested against the fleshy wall behind him and let his mind drift toward the new world he hoped to see.

The kiss ended, and Enjolras opened his eyes to see the young man studying him.

“First kiss?”

“No.” 

A thin smile quirked the man’s lips. “Surprising. I’ve been watching you, and seen nothing to indicate that you have a mistress. Are you a deviant, perhaps?”

Enjolras held his silence, and the man shrugged casually.

“So, you’ve been kissed already. What about fucked? Do I get to be your first, by chance?”

His lack of response elicited another yank on his hair and the command, “Answer.”

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

Enjolras resisted the rather inappropriate desire to roll his eyes, and, ignoring the hand that slid down his back to cup and squeeze his buttock, gave the required words. “Yes, you’re my first.”

The razor smile widened. “Wonderful. To the bedroom, then!”

“Wait!” Enjolras cried, straightening as much as the hands gripping him allowed. “You won’t touch any of my friends. And you won’t interfere with my work. Say it!”

Fingers traced his face, temple to cheek then down to clasp his chin and tilt his head this way and that. Again Enjolras found himself holding his breath, waiting for the confirmation that would save his friends and doom him. Finally, it came.

“Very well. I won’t touch your friends or your little revolution. Now, bedroom. We’ll consummate this agreement!”

Manhandled into his bedroom, Enjolras released the breath he held and tried to resign himself to the coming torture. The giant, who had been unnervingly silent this whole time, threw him onto the bed and quickly followed, maneuvering him into the position that his leader ordered.

“On his back. I want my toy to see his deflowering.”

Held down, wrists pinned above his head, he watched his soon-to-be rapist undress. Swallowing dryly, he steeled for the pain, waiting as the seconds slipped by. His arms ached, and the giant’s avaricious eyes on him made him want to cringe away and hide himself, but he held still. The flask that appeared in the dandy’s hand gave him some small comfort that they weren’t interested in just savaging him, at least not tonight. He closed his eyes.

Soon, a calloused hand ran along his flank and across his stomach to trace small circles across the taut muscles, and the smug voice sounded above him, “I chose well.”

The mattress shifted and dipped when he was straddled, hands sliding up his body to cup his face.

“Look at me.” 

As soon as his eyes opened, his mouth was crushed in another hard kiss and his body was driven into the bed. There was nothing he could do but submit, while his legs were spread and lifted over his “lover’s” shoulders. An oiled finger entered him, making him wince at the unfamiliar discomfort. Still caught in the kiss, Enjolras allowed his eyes to glaze over and his mind to wander.

He was dragged brutally back to reality by the sharp pain snaking up his spine. Eyes flying wide, he cried out into the other man’s mouth, writhing in pain as much as his restraints allowed. Another hard thrust, and his back arched as skin gave way. One more, and then everything stilled. The man drew back his head, leaving Enjolras panting in pain as his body tried to adjust. The respite didn’t last long. A rhythm was soon found, hard and fast, even more painful than the way he’d been penetrated. 

“Boy any good, boss?” So the giant could speak.

“Tight and ripe for picking. Been too long since I’ve had a virgin!”

Tuning them out, Enjolras dove back into his own world. A world of freedom and hope for all. Shining, pure, where he could soar to his heart’s content. One day, that world would be the new reality.

Finally it was over. One last thrust, a nauseating spurt of hot liquid filling him, then the collapsing weight of his enslaver ground him into the mattress. Brought back to earth, Enjolras was left to heave for breath and swallow down the bile that rose in his throat. Once released, he curled up as much as he could, not caring about the presence of his two uninvited guests. A hand ran through his hair in a mockery of affection that sickened him, reminding him of the times when Combeferre and Courfeyrac treated him to the same gesture, with very different meaning. His friends could never know about this.

All too soon, large hands seized him, rolling him onto his back again and spreading his sore legs. “My turn.”

“No, wait! Not yet!” The last word ended in a scream when he was entered. This pounding was even quicker than the first time, and he struggled reflexively, driven almost out of his senses from the blinding pain. He twisted against the hands holding him down, head thrashing as he sought some relief from the agony claiming his entire body. Tears pricked his eyes, and he fought them back with the viciousness that he couldn’t turn on his violator. When it ended, he was left a trembling ball of defiled flesh, barely conscious.

-

A quick slap across his face brought Enjolras back to full awareness. 

“I think you broke him, my friend.” 

The laughter that followed grated on the remains of Enjolras’ nerves. He couldn’t fight when rough hands pulled him up to his knees, flush against the solid body behind him, and covered his mouth. The younger man, now fully dressed and with knife in hand, loomed over him. 

“Listen closely now. These are the rules, which by your submission tonight you have sworn to obey. You will remain naked at all times when I am here. That means you better strip fast whenever I arrive, or you’ll soon lose that fine wardrobe. You will often be bound in some form, and when your mouth is not required, you may be gagged. You will do everything I say, without hesitation; any failure to comply will be punished. By the by, you’ll be punished later on for resisting my friend here. Within these rooms, I own you. You are my slave, my possession. You have no right to refuse, and you exist solely to bring me pleasure. I can use you as I please, and give you to anyone I wish. If you do refuse, I will assume that this contract is broken, and move on to one of your more amenable friends. The little poet, perhaps; he’s quite pretty. Or the handsome fellow with the truly admirable collection of hats. Neither, of course, compare to you, but if you insist… Nod your head if you understand.”

Wanting only for the night to end, still feeling the fluids that leaked down his inner thighs, Enjolras nodded against the hand holding his mouth shut. The reminder of why he was allowing this helped him focus his mind on doing what he needed. He could endure just about anything for his ideal, and he would not let down or endanger his friends. 

“Wonderful! Now, to show that I am not a complete monster, I will grant you one answer. Choose wisely.”

Right now, only one question dominated Enjolras’ lacerated mind, as the hand slipped from his mouth.

“How long will this last?”

“Until I tire of you. Then, you’ll be free to get on with your life, I told you I’m not a complete monster. But I reckon it will be a few years before I grow bored of playing with you. I suppose we’ll see!”

A few years. Enjolras swallowed. It was both better and worse than he’d expected, provided that the man was telling the truth. That he wouldn’t just be killed, or turned in, at the end. Well, he’d deal with that if the time came, and once the people triumphed, he would no longer be held to this blackmail. He could hold on. He signaled his acceptance with another nod. The bright smile that broke across the other’s face seemed incongruously innocent and cheerful.

“Well then! Glad we’re all agreed! Be prepared for my arrival later tonight. Some wine would be nice. And some nice, good white bread. You’ll probably also want to otherwise clear today’s schedule, as I’m sure movement will be quite painful. But you needed to be broken in, so you know your place. Next time, don’t struggle so. One last thing.”

The dark man leaned in close, “Thank me for sparing your life and taking you under my protection.”

“W-What?” The trauma was starting to catch up to his mind and body. There had been too many shocks and he was near to collapse. 

The knife flashed before his eyes, “And you were doing so well now. Thank me!”

Forcing himself to regroup, Enjolras drew a breath and obeyed, recognizing that saying the words enslaved him far more deeply than any physical claiming could.

“Thank you. For sparing me.”

“Good enough, this time. But add another punishment for hesitation. Tomorrow night, little pet!”

Suddenly, he was free and they were gone. As soon as the door shut, Enjolras vomited over the side of the bed. He allowed himself 15 minutes of retching, wishing he could expel the pain and horror and degradation as easily as he could the bile in his stomach. But he couldn’t surrender to self-pity for too long. There was so much he needed to do. He needed to sort his apartment and see what was missing. His nights looked to be monopolized now, and so he should see what work he could finish early. He had to think of something to tell his friends, to explain his current injuries and then later, to say why he wouldn’t be able to work late on some nights. He could skip today’s classes, but that will mean more work to make up.

He knew all that he had to do, but for the first time in years, his traumatized body rebelled against his mind’s directives. He collapsed across the ruined sheets and found peace in oblivion. It would be the last restful sleep he’d enjoy for a long time.


End file.
